


Cute :D

by pasteldanhowells



Series: pff bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, fangirl!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: The first time Phil comments on one of Dan's dailybooth photos.





	Cute :D

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pff bingo 2019: filled for the prompt ‘dailybooth'
> 
> which now officially marks my first bingo on my pff card!!!

Dan sighs tiredly as he walks into his bedroom after a long and stressful day at school. He has tons of homework to get done by tomorrow, but homework is the last thing on his mind.

Dan tosses his bag onto the floor randomly before flopping down onto the bed and grabbing his laptop. The first thing he does is log onto his dailybooth account to see if he has any new comments or messages. Dan clicks onto one of his photos, and his heart nearly jumps out of his chest when he sees that none other than AmazingPhil has commented on one of his pictures.

Dan idolizes AmazingPhil, the man inspired him to start his own Youtube channel and start making videos. Phil just recently followed him on Twitter, and they’ve even messaged each other a few times, which is something that Dan still has to pinch himself over. But, Dan never thought that Phil would comment on one of his photos on dailybooth. Dan never even gave Phil his dailybooth.

Dan stares at the notification for a good moment, and hesitating, before finally clicking on it.

Dan groans when he sees that Phil has commented on one of his selfies that he’s taken in bed a few weeks ago. Out of all the pictures he could have commented on, why that one?

**Phil**: _wow hello you’re so cute :D_

Dan lets out a little squeak when he sees that Phil bloody Lester has called him cute.

Dan clicks the reply button. He sits there for a moment, trying to think of something to reply that doesn’t make him sound totally lame. Because the last thing he needs to do is embarrass himself in front of Phil when they’ve only just started talking to each other. Dan cannot mess this up.

**danisnotonfire**: _wow thanks!! i could say the same thing about you O.o_

Dan facepalms himself, and immediately wants to delete the reply as soon as he hits send, but he decides to keep the comment. He closes dailybooth, and heads over to Twitter for a little bit, trying not to worry about dailybooth.

Dan browses for quite a few hours on his social media before he gets another dailybooth notification, but this time on messages instead of a random comment. Phil messaged him. Dan almost can’t believe it.

**Phil**: _hi :) hope you’re still up?_

This time, Dan doesn’t hesitate to reply.

**danisnotonfire**: _i’m up, and incredibly bored, what’re u doing?_

**Phil**: _same, couldn’t sleep, thought i’d message you and see if you were up :D_

**danisnotonfire**: _well lucky for you i have a terrible sleep schedule_

**Phil**: _guess that’s we have something in common then!!_

Dan giggles out loud at Phil’s reply, before slapping a hand over his mouth, remembering that his parents and brother are probably sleeping at this time, because the rest of his family can actually sleep.

**danisnotonfire**: _i have to be at school tomorrow and it’s past midnight, it’s gonna suck so bad lol_

**Phil**: _oh no I’d hate to keep you awake, maybe you should try to sleep?_

**danisnotonfire**: _i’m gonna be up at 3am anyways with or without you. might as well chat :’)_

Dan ends up talking to Phil on dailybooth for nearly two hours before he finally passes out, which ultimately results in Dan almost missing his alarm clock going off and missing school completely. But, nearly missing school to talk to Phil was totally worth it, at least Dan thinks so.


End file.
